Currently, autonomous vehicle technology and associated automotive electronics are one of the most burgeoning segments in the automotive industry. Various experiments are conducted related to the development of automotive electronics for use in vehicles, such as autonomous cars. Currently, vehicles with the autonomous drive capability are primarily evaluated for error free drive and for advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS). However, development of technologies and systems related to enhancement of in-vehicle experience of commuters during a drive of such vehicles with the autonomous drive capability, is still at a nascent stage. In certain scenarios, a commuter inside the vehicle may not like the external or internal environment from within the vehicle. Thus, an advanced, intelligent, and a self-adaptive display system may be desired to provide a virtual environment of choice to the commuters inside the vehicle during a drive.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.